Darkness, Fire and Hope
by BlackbirdWeaponsSystems
Summary: The Six pray and the Three guard as Infinity awaits Silence. Dan and Drago wake in a strange world that gives Dan even stranger dreams, worse than those at home. Can Hope rekindle Flame or is all lost?
1. Chapter 1

Darkness, Fire and Hope: Chapter One

**Kija: hello readers and welcome to my first ever fanfiction! U can call me Kija Youki and I am happy to see you reading and hope you give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I do not tolerate cruelty, meanness or anything that will not help me make this story better. If you have issues with the storyline, characters, etc. I. do. Not. Care. Well, unless they are valid. But stupid remarks about the characters sexuality will be ignored completely ^^ don't like, why the hell are you reading?**

**I wont do a disclaimer ever again so listen up.**

**If I owned this, do you REALLY think I'd be on FF.n? I mean seriously! This will be the ONLY story/chapter I will bother telling you this, so don't bother me about it kay? **

**Also, the characters may not be IN character but I'm trying! Its really hard to get some elses character right and I happen to only be able to get some down anyway, enjoy!**

**Beginning**

"Don't bother running." Whispered the very darkness that crept around him, clogging his senses and dulling his mind. "We are connected, you _cannot_ hide from me!" A hand, barely distinguishable from the brunette's surroundings, slithered up, constricting around his body and causing brown eyes to widen in fear, and struggles to begin anew.

Ropes, made of the same inky blackness that seemed to make up this whole place, grabbed hold of his slender form, stilling his attempts at escape and allowing the hand to release his prisoner, instead working on hauling the rest of its smoky body from the surrounding area. "Dan, give it to me. You cannot win Dan. Give it to me! DAN!" The creature's body formed fully and a pair of glowing eyes, blacker than night, watched him as its hands reached for him once again.

Panicked chocolate brown eyes flew open as their owner shot up into a sitting position. "A dream?" he wondered aloud, confusion and fear lacing his quiet whisper. A noise was heard from his desk as Drago popped open, fluttering over to Dan in order to better see what had awoken his Brawler so early, and why his quick, shallow breaths were just now beginning to slow, evening out as the adrenaline rush vanished.

Drago landed on the thirteen year olds shoulder as Dan gave a small smile. "Was it _that_ dream?" the Pyrus bakugan asked, receiving a small nod and downcast look from the young pre-teen.

"Yeah, it lasted even longer this time Drago. The thing actually started to appear instead of just a voice and darkness." He shivered slightly, the dream still affecting him. Drago settled on Dan's shoulder, giving comfort he knew the boy needed.

"Don't worry Daniel. I will stay beside you, as your partner." The Pyrus bakugan stated as the twelve year old relaxed farther into his pillows. Within moments he had slipped back into sleep, and more peaceful dreams, as did Drago.

Neither bakugan nor brawler noticed the dimensional rift open, or the three creatures that came out. A giant rabbit thing, in white and gold, and two angels, a male and a female all appeared. The female stepped over to Dan and placed a kiss on his forehead. _"I am truly sorry, young one, but this must happen." _She spoke gravely, a tint of sadness in her voice. They surrounded Dan's black and red Bakupod and watched as it transformed into a sleek looking watch device. It was red with black patterns and the face was a flip up screen, decorated with a dragon on the out facing side. The rabbit spared a glance at the female.

"_Lady Ophanimon, he will be safer in our realm and the six have agreed, even if he must be forced. Calm yourself."_ Ophanimon nodded, looking less guilty and she closed her eyes. The male angel placed a hand on her shoulder. _"Cherubimon is correct. Ophanimon, we _must_ do this. For the sake of the four realms, we must."_ Ophanimon looked at him sadly. _"I know, Seraphimon. But I still don't agree with it at all."_

Seraphimon walked to the bed and scooped up Dan, with Drago resting on his chest. Cherubimon scooped up the upgraded Bakupod and the two and their cargo slipped into the portal. Ophanimon cast a spell that made all those close to Dan Kuso believe he had gone on a trip to Vestroia with Drago for training before she too slipped into the portal with one last sad look around the room. _"Forgive me."_ The whisper carried even as the portal slid shut and the room returned to complete stillness, not trace of the boy or his unearthly visitors remaining.

**Okay, that was short but it IS only the prologue. Tell me its good in any way u choose and that will help me remember I am writing a story…haha ^^ c ya next time! ^_~**


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness, Fire and Hope: Chapter Two

**Kija: HAHA! I have written chapter one!...even if its called chapter two…oops? Eh it don't really matter. Hope y'all enjoyed the prologue, and will enjoy the undetermined amount of other chapters that will happen after this one ^_~ any ideas for pairings/minor events/other either PM or REVIEW 'kay? Luv u all, enjoy!**

**Meetings**

The angels reappeared much the same way they had disappeared from Dan's room. Silently. Seraphimon placed the sleeping brunette on the grass under their feet and stepped back. Ophanimon walked over and took the evolved Bakupod from Cherubimon and stopped next to Dan. She knelt on the hard packed dirt beside the twelve year old and, almost reverently, strapped it around his wrist. She then lifted Drago from his chest and placed they Pyrus bakugan on the ground as well, a few feet from his Brawler. _"Dan, awaken."_ The three intoned as one, voices loud enough to make the boy stir. "Huh…? What?" Dan mumbled as he blearily woke.

The three angels stood in a triangle around boy and Bakugan and Seraphimon spoke. _"Hear me, Dan Kuso. You have been exposed to many dangers, and helped many creatures. Sadly, your prolonged exposure to the unique energy signature of the Infinity and Silent cores has caused a strange phenomenon; your own energy has melded slightly with that of the Infinity Core, and the Bakugan in Vestroia. So we, the Great Angels, have taken it upon ourselves to insure your safety. We have brought you and your Bakugan, the Pyrus Dragoniod, to a different realm of the four. You are in our domain, the Digital World. The protectors of our Earth and here, much like your two realms Brawlers, will arrive and should help look after you, as soon as they see your new Bakupod. Please, be safe." _As he spoke, Dan's eyes got wider and wider.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at them confusedly. "Why me?" Ophanimon stepped forward. _"It is you, Dan, because you are the only one."_ She stated calmly. _"You alone have the energy type compatible with the Core. That is why those dreams have started. They are the subconscious manifestation of those who would do you harm."_ Dan didn't speak. "What about my family, Shun, and everyone else." He asked quietly. Seraphimon stepped forward this time._"Everyone back on your Earth has been taken care of."_ Dan narrowed his chocolate eyes. "What do you mean?" he locked his eyes onto the male angels. "If you hurt them…!" he let his threat trail off as he finally noticed Drago lying a few feet away. "Drago!"

The bakugan shot into the sky. "Dan! Where are we?" he asked his Brawler. "What happened?" The brunette turned serious. "I'll tell you later." He promised, turning back to the Great Angels. "What does this mean, do we have to stay here? Does here have Bakugan or did something else take its place?" he fired off questions, one after the other. Cherubimon held up a hand (paw?) and he stopped. _"All those who wish you harm will not be able to find you, no matter how hard they try but you also cannot contact anyone either. You can't leave unless we take you, so please do not try. Bakugan do not exist, something will have to be done about Drago…" _the rabbit angel trailed off, looking contemplative. Dan grabbed Drago and held him close, much to the bakugan's discomfort. "You won't touch him!" Dan snapped. Seraphimon held up his hands, mirrored by the other two. _"I apologize for the misunderstanding; we merely meant to change his shape, possible human? Or a Digimon…"_

Dan was confused. "Digi…mon…?" Ophanimon smiled. _"I had forgotten you are not of this world. You remind me of one of my Chosen, years ago. Digimon are the creatures that inhabit this world." _ Dan nodded. "Oh, that makes sense, I guess." He mused. "Hey Drago, which would you rather be?" he asked the bakugan. Drago looked contemplative, or as contemplative as an expressionless ball creature could be. "I wish to remain fighting partners with Dan, which form would be better suited for fighting in this realm?" he asked seriously.

Cherubimon was the one who answered the question. _"In the Digital World, it is the Digimon and the human world it is humans."_ Drago stayed silent for a moment. "Is it possible to be both, when needed?" he asked the angels. The three exchanged glances. _"That could work."_ Ophanimon mused as the other two nodded in agreement. _"Then it shall be done."_ With that, the Angels all glowed with a brilliant light. It was both colorless and every color, black and white.

Drago began to shine with the same light, and his form distorted. He grew larger and larger still. When the light faded away it left Dan standing beside a dragon. Drago had transformed into a red, gold and white dragon the size of a small house, with scales that shimmered. One golden spike curved from his snout and intelligent green eyes shone. **"Well, that felt strange." **Drago commented, causing Dan to burst into laughter. "Of course it did, Drago! You just turned into a whole different species!" he chuckled as the Angels watched, with joy visible in their eyes. _"They are meant to be."_ Cherubimon commented. _"A bond stronger than diamond."_ Seraphimon agreed.

They allowed the boys to talk and laugh for a few more minutes before stepping in. _"Drago, this will allow your transformation from human to Digimon. For Dan, your Bakupod shall serve as what is known as a Digivice, what the Chosen use to allow their Digimon to evolve, and how they communicate. It holds many functions, some they other devices do not, but we leave the figuring out of these to you."_ Both Dan and Drago nodded, the latter using one clawed foot to catch the device thrown at him. **"A bracelet?"** the bakugan-turned-Digimon asked.

The Great Angels smiled. _"It seemed like a good idea." _Drago smirked slightly. **"Dan? Do you think you could put this on me?"** the Brawler nodded and slipped it neatly, if with a bit of difficulty, over the dragon's wrist.

"There." The boy stated proudly.

"_Try it."_ Ophanimon prodded slightly. Drago cocked his head.

"**How?" **he asked. The angel smiled at him sweetly and he knew he would have to figure it out for himself. **"I will later, then."** He stated, turning to Dan. **"Why are you in your sleeping clothes?"** he asked the twelve year-old humorously. The boy yelped and looked down at his white t shirt and soft black pants. "Wha…?" he stuttered, twisting to face the Angels. "You couldn't wake me up at home and let me grab some clothes?" Seraphimon, Cherubimon and Ophanimon exchanged a glance. _"Your state of dress was not high on our list of priorities, but allow me to remedy the situation."_ Cherubimon offered. Dan's head tilted slightly to the side as he considered the offer.

"Sure, I guess. But please, make it something I'd actually like to wear, if you will. Dan requested. The rabbit Digimon nodded, before glowing in that strange way once again. Dan felt the strange sensation of his clothes being altered…while he wore them. Drago purred in appreciation. **"That look suits you, Dan." **He complemented. Dan looked down at himself. He wore a black muscle shirt, covered by a brilliant red hooded jacket. Black pants, with 無限大と火炎の選択 written on gold down each pant leg. Black combat boots, with red laces and decorations and matching half-fingered gloves completed the look. Dan raised an eyebrow. "Chosen of Infinity and Flame? Really?" he asked of the angel, who shrugged. _"It fits, does it not?"_

Dan shook his head. "Yeah, it does I guess." He admitted. Drago gave a rumbling laugh before turning to Seraphimon. **"Is there any way I could get smaller? Not permanently but it would be useful for going around undetected."** Seraphimon laughed slightly. _"Of course. At the moment, this is what is called your 'Champion Form'. There are six forms; newly born, In-training, rookie, champion, ultimate and mega. You can 'digivolve' or go higher if Dan is in trouble and needs you, and you can 'de-digivolve' when needed as well._

As Drago and Seraphimon spoke, so did the other three. "Ophanimon, Cherubimon, why am I here of all places?" Ophanimon gave him a sad smile. _"Because you were needed here."_ Was all she would say on the matter. Cherubimon was the same. Soon, the angels' eyes turned west, and Ophanimon's grew sad. _"We must go, but humans are approaching that you may trust, not with any details but they will not harm you. Please do not mention us, or where you come from just yet. Be safe."_

That said, they disappeared in a flash of white and the two remaining settled down to wait, Drago lying down with Dan between his front legs.

**^_~ ^_~ ^_~ Scene Change!**

The air around the Digidestined was dense. Not physically dense, but dense in another way. Kari exchanged a glance with TK. "You feel it too?" he whispered softly. The brunette twelve year old nodded. "It feels like something important is going to happen, something that will change our lives forever." She answered the blonde. As they talked, the purple haired girl behind them smiled and nudged the short brunette beside her. "Cody look, Kari and TK are having a _private conversation_." She said, eyes sparkling.

The younger boy sighed. "Yolei, I don't think you need to get involved." He told her, knowing that sparkle meant she was going to interfere. The purple haired girl seemed to not hear him as she skipped up next to them. "So, you going out?" she asked, feigning innocence. Both the Bearer of Hope and the Bearer of Light gaped openly at her. "We-uh-YOLEI!" Kari shrieked as the smirking girl.

Davis, their leader and resident gogglehead, turned at her yell. "Kari! Are you okay?" he yelled, searching their surroundings, oblivious to Kari and TK's _very _pronounced blush. As soon as Davis looked away, Kari shoved Yolei slightly. "We are NOT DATING!" she whisper-yelled at the other girl. "Uh huh, sure whatever." Yolei stated airily as she walked back over to Cody.

They walked for a few more minutes before blurs of every shape and color leapt onto them. Kari laughed as she hugged a small humanoid white cat (Gatomon), TK held onto a orange/white bat-pig creature (Patamon), Cody hugged a yellow-ish armadillo (Armadillomon), Yolei a red hawk the size of a small dog (Hawkmon) and Davis clutched a blue and white humanoid(ish) dragon of similar size (Veemon). The Chosen chattered to their Digimon while walking, before Kari spotted something ahead as they crested a hill. "Oh!" she gasped, sprinting forward with Gatomon and the rest on her tail.

"Kari, wait!" TK and Davis yelled in unison as they chased the wayward girl. As they noticed what she was running to, their eyes widened and they sped up as well. The Digidestined were shocked. "I thought…we were the only humans able to get here…" Yolei managed as they stared in complete disbelief at the sight before them. A dragon Digimon was lying on the ground with a brunette boy, around their age, resting between his legs.

Veemon, seeming not to notice the sudden tension in the air, ran towards the boy. Lightning fast, the dragon awoke. One clawed foot batted the small Digimon as the dragon wrapped the boy up in his hand and bared his teeth. **"Do not **_**touch**_** Dan!"** the Digimon snarled, growling fiercely. The Digidestined were shocked, and didn't move. Well, except for Davis. "Hey! What did you do _that_ for? Veemon didn't want to hurt anyone! He just wanted to say hello!" The redhead growled as he scooped up his downed partner and stalked towards the giant dragon. **"One more step and I will have to treat you as a threat."**

The hostility in the area rose as Davis and the dragon attempted to stare each other down. It was cut off as a groan was heard from between the dragons' claws. "Drago? Why is it so dark?"

**HAHA! CLIFFHANGAAAA! ^_~ bet y'all just **_**luv**_** me right now huh? Anyway if you notice something I have done/spelled wrong, lemme no 'kay? ^^ till next time, Kija out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness Fire and Hope: Chapter Three

**Kija: and the next installment is here! You guys who favorite/storyalert/authoralert/review/read this are beyond awesome ^_^ sorry I didn't write b4 now, but I have skool and that shtick ya no? bblleehh it suxx ssssoooo bad! Im taking mechanics and the rear window of the truck my team & I r working on got smashed…well it got a hole and one of my teammates smashed it the rest of the way but still!**

**Damn….rambling…anyway, enjoy! Any questions, ya no how 2 ask!**

**In Which Dan Fails At Lying**

All eleven of those who knew what was going on froze. Drago slowly uncurled his claws from their clenched position around his Brawler. **"Sorry Dan." **The Digidestined had to be the first to see a dragon getting glared down by a small human, and probably the last. The brunette, having successfully chastised Drago without saying a single word, then turned to the humans and their partners.

The tension was almost tangible as it pressed in from all sides, accompanied by the silence. Dan took a breath. "Hey!" he chirped. "Nice to meet you." Almost as one, both the Chosen and dragon erupted.

"But Dan we-"

"How can you just _say _something like tha-"

"Yo I'm Davis, sorry for the-"

"Why are you-"

"How is this-"

"I thought-"

The sentences ran into each other, and Dan could hear a _very_ strange conversation, that went something like this. "But Dan we _say _something like yo I'm Dave, why are you how is this I thought." But that made no sense. Kari looked at the strange boy and noticed he looked annoyed. "GUYS! SHUT IT!" she finally yelled, catching everyone's attention. Out of the corner of her eye, the Bearer of Light saw Dan shoot her a grateful glance, and she flushed a light pink.

"He," she gestured in the boy's direction. "is looking slightly murderous, so I thought I would stop you all before he killed someone." Ignoring Dan's indignant yell, ("I would _not_!) she continued. "No. Questions. Are we clear?" she looked at all nine of her teammates with a sweet smile. T.K., having been on her bad side before, nodded fiercely, and was copied by everyone…except Davis and Veemon of course.

"But Ka-ari!" the gogglehead protested. "They started it! We didn't-eep!" he finally caught on to the death glare the girl was shooting him, and sprinted away at full speed with her close behind, yelling.

The Digidestined watched the show, and failed to notice Dan and Drago inching away. "A little farther…farther….farther…aaannnddd FREEDOM!" What Dan missed, however, was that his last word…was yelled. Prompting everyone to look at him, and notice what they hadn't before; he was leaving. The brunette froze, feeling ten pairs of eyes on his back. "Oh! We were just…uh…getting some air?" he offered lamely, sounding like he was asking. Drago mentally face-palmed at Dan's…lack of lying skills.

**"We are leaving." **He stated, scooping the brunette up and placing him into a position allowing him to climb onto the dragons back. He turned and spread his wings, flexing them for added effect. **"Don't follow, you may regret it." **The Destined heard Dan berating Drago for the threat as they disappeared into the sky, dumbfounded expressions on each face.

"They just…" Yolei was unable to finish, shocked as she was. Kari had no such problem.

"I can't _believe_ they dared to just run away! Like cowards! We were willing to help them but nnoo, the mighty Drago can handle _anything_! We didn't even ask them how Dan got here!" she continued to rant as the others walked a short distance away to wait her out.

**_-Later-_That_-Day-_**

The digidestined had looked for the elusive human and Digimon for a few hours before deciding Gennai may know something useful. The arrived at the lake that hid his base, only to stare, openmouthed, at the scene presented to them. Drago was lying on the shore watching Dan swim in the cool water. Once in a while, his tail flicked down and drenched the boy, who retaliated by splashing the dragons nose.

The scene was strange, but the Chosen could almost _see_ the bond between the two and were envious. Their own bonds with their partners were strong, but Dan and Drago's surpassed any and all of them. They were like one, knowing each other so well they could almost function as one and it showed in the way Drago was so careful about his position and Dan's, and how the human just _trusted_ he wouldn't hurt him. It was so touching they failed to see Gennai himself exit the house (do I call it a lake? Naw, house works. His _is _under it anyway.) and smile at the two. "Dan, Drago. I believe I have figured out how to work Drago's gift. All you two have to do if you focus on what form you want him to take, and hopefully he should change!"

Dan grinned. "Thanks, Gennai. We'll try right now!" He turned to Drago, and both closed their eyes. Soon, a small circlet on the dragons foreleg glowed with a light that was both colorless and rainbow, and soon Drago's entire body followed suit.

The glowing form shrunk, changing shape as he went until the shine died away and a human was left in its place. Shoulder-length red hair, streaked with brilliant gold, _green_ eyes and a muscular build. He was quite a bit taller than Dan, around 6'2", and wore a yellow muscle shirt and black jeans, with boots and a jacket of a darker gold. The back of the jacket had a red dragon, in midflight, emblazoned across it and his shirt held a strange symbol in a flame pattern.

The new man and Dan grinned at each other. "Drago! It worked! You're a human! Hey, I wonder if they'll let you keep that bracelet…" The digidestined felt their jaws drop. That was _Drago_? But he was a _dragon_! How is that even possible?

Almost at the same time, Davis slipped and fell, and the three near the lake turned south and tensed. Drago pushed Dan behind him and bared his teeth in a snarl. Davis came to a stop mere feet from Dan, and the brunette held out a hand to help him up. "Where did you come from?" he asked, laughing at Davis' stutter. "Relax, we knew you were there." The rest of the 'destined slunk out from their hiding spot, making their way down. Drago sent a quick glare, before pulling Dan close again. "Stay." He ordered the boy. Dan nodded and followed the bakugan-turned-dragon-then-human's gaze.

"What is it?" he asked and Drago grunted.

"Evil energy." He answered shortly. "Untrustworthy…and strong." The Chosen noticed how he didn't call it dark energy, rather evil. But, dark _is_ evil…right? From the tree line came a lone figure. It looked slightly taller than Drago, with bulging muscles covered in white armor. At its side hung a black sword, and blue eyes were the only part of the face seen, as the rest was covered by a mask. Dark gloves and boots added to the menacing aura the creature exuded.

Drago stepped forward. "What do you want?" he demanded powerfully. The answer was not what the 'destined had expected. Normally the villains wanted control of the Digiworld or their Crests, but this one wanted something they hadn't even _heard_ of.

_**"Give it to me. Infinity, I can smell it."**_ The male hissed, because he couldn't be anything but, not with that voice. Drago stiffened, and positioned himself firmly between Dan and the enemy. This did not escape his notice._** "The boy has it then…well, this makes things interesting."**_ He bared pointed teeth and lunged. Before he had taken more than a few steps, Drago was on the move. One hand shoved Dan into the flock of destined and the other reached for his opponents' throat.

"Touch him, and your life will be forfeit." Drago threatened, eyes burning with emotion. Dan was being physically held back as Drago fought.

"Let go! He can't win! DRAGO!" the Chosen didn't know what he was talking about, Drago was winning right now! The male grinned maliciously.

_**"Looks like he caught me. Oh well, this won't take long." **_After those words, his motions blurred into each other and Drago was hit with a barrage of painful blows. He grunted, falling to one knee before forcing himself up, swaying slightly. _**"Come on, give me a challenge."**_ The man taunted, blue eyes alight with savage glee. Drago snarled wordlessly and yanked the man forward by his arm.

"A challenge? Dan, are you ready to try _that_?" The brunette forcefully shoved off those holding him back and lifted his arm. "Activate, first Infinity. Force Flame!" Drago shone with a red light as fire sprung to life in his hands. He placed his hands together and pulled them apart. A blade of blue flame was formed and he settled himself in a fighting stance. One leg slightly ahead of the other, knees barely bent and body tense but loose enough for quick movement with his sword held lengthways across his body.

He leapt and swung, stopping before the blade passed blocking range and switched direction, scoring first blood on his opponents' cheek. The man snarled, holding his own hands out. _**"Now, how is that fair? I may have to retaliate the same way." **_He sing-songed, dodging another blow and parrying the third with a broken branch.

"Fight serious!" Drago growled as he attacked again, with a forward thrust that was calmly knocked aside. The other laughed.

_**"If you wish." **_The air was suddenly dense. So dense, in fact, that the digidestined felt almost like collapsing. Davis sent a glance to Kari, and then Dan and his mouth hung open…again. Dan was surrounded in a halo of white light and his eyes were closed, serenity visible. The aura expanded and the 'destined breathed easier. Dan opened his red/brown eyes, only for everyone to notice they were no longer reddish brown. His eyes glowed dark purple as the aura contracted around his body again and intensified.

_"Leave. Before we are forced to break the Code and kill you."_ The voice was, essentially, Dan but had an echo-ey quality as well as the undertone of a different voice. _"Now, Grey. We have no need of your kind here, nor do you have business in this world. Return of your free will or we will make you."_ Drago stepped to his Brawler as the boy faltered and collapsed, unconscious almost instantly.

Grey growled. _**"This time you win, Infinity. I won't stay there forever. I **_**will**_** get my revenge!"**_ with that, he was gone. Disappeared. The Chosen attempted to crowd around Dan and Drago, but a fierce growl from said shape-changer made them remember he still held that sword…and he looked ready to use it.

Gennai stepped up to the tall redhead and whispered in his ear. Drago nodded curtly and followed the wizened young/old man as he brought them all into his humble (or not) abode. "Drago, you may pick a room to let Dan rest in, and then I would appreciate you telling your story." Drago growled slightly.

"I will stay with Dan until he awakes, and then the two of us will decide what information you will be privy to, and when we shall disclose it." With that, he disappeared deeper into the house, hopefully to calm down. Gennai blinked.

"Well, that could have gone better." He commented offhandedly. "Come, children. I will show you where you can stay." All ten gratefully followed him and were arranged into the different rooms. Yolei and Kari shared a nicely sized room, with tan walls and two beds, one in shades of brown and the other blue. Davis, Cody and T.K. shared another, larger, room in white and gray.

The Digimon opted to stay in the main room, to better protect their humans, and to know if any tried to leave. One by one, all the occupants fell into a welcomed sleep and was dead to the world.

**AANNDD done ^_~ hope that can tide ya ovr 'till next chapter! I don't know when itll b out, but hopefully soon…ish. peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness, Fire and Hope: Chapter Four 

**Okay, my name has changed whoo! You may now call me Dusk ^_~ like it? The full thing would b Dusk Noa, which is just Dan Kuso rearranged. Cool yah? Eh, don't answer that dudes.**

**Okay, I **_**have**_** 2 say this… reviewers, you guys are awesome! I luv reading your comments, and ur comments on comments (which has not yet happened) but I wish had. Like, my friends account had 1 person flaming & another was ranting on them about it. So you guys are ssoo cool & one of the things I look forward 2 ^^**

**Oh, btw, Drago is **_**very **_**overprotective, but he has a reason! I think he was before, but he couldn't physically protect Dan like he can in my story, and he is even more worried than normal, because someone is after Dan specifically and he doesn't know who, where or when they will strike, or who he can actually trust in this new world. Thanx 4 reading, and enjoy**

**HERE IS THE CHAPTEERRRR! ^_^**

**The Story is told…Sort Of**

Dan's eyes opened…or tried to. He was so tired, they actually refused to open. A hand on his shoulder alerted the twelve year old to the presence of someone else, and from the feeling he got, it was Drago. Finally, he managed to see and blinked up at the redhead. "Drago…?' he questioned voice barely above a whisper. "What…?"

"When that man started to emit a type of invisible pressure, you glowed and told him to leave…and he did. Then you collapsed on the ground and I brought you into Gennai's home. The other children and their Digimon are waiting for answers." Drago explained. "I did not tell them a thing, but they are going to need some sort of answer." Dan nodded, a contemplative look on his face.

"The truth." He stated calmly. Drago blinked, a silent question in his eyes. "We tell them an edited version of the truth. We woke up here, and found out you could transform due to that bracelet." Drago grinned.

"That we will, Dan. Good idea. Then, do we leave? Explore this place before heading to the other human world?" The brunette nodded absently.

"Let's go, now. Get it over with." Dan had a determined look on his face. His 'I-will-beat-anything-that-comes-my-way' look. The redhead helped the still slightly disoriented boy up and out the door. Gennai met them in the hallway, and motioned for the two to follow him. Gennai, Dan and Drago came out into a well furnished room, with couches and chairs spread almost haphazardly around it, and Digidestined on every available surface.

Dan looked awkward, and slipped closer to Drago for support. The dragon/human put an arm over his slender shoulders and pulled him close. "Dan, do you want me to tell them?" he whispered to the boy. Dan shook his head, eyes lighting once again.

"I heard you wanted to know some things? Well, ask away." At once, everyone began talking. Question after question was fired at the twelve year old, who had no hope in hearing them, let alone answering. Drago snarled, a wordless sound that made the room silent.

"Let him speak." The redhead growled. All the destined nodded, and T.K. stood, having been nominated to ask the questions.

"First, who are you?"

"Dan. Dan Kuso. This is my partner, Pyrus Dragoniod."

"Is he a Digimon?"

"No."

"Why are you here? How did you _get _here?  
>"We are here for protection. I don't know how, we just woke up here."<p>

"You said we. Does that mean Drago is from wherever you're from as well?  
>"Yes. We both come from earth, like you. He is not a Digimon, as I said before, but something else."<p>

"What is he then? Human?"

"We are not at liberty to tell you that." Despite himself, Dan grinned. _I always wanted to say that!_

"By who?"

"I cannot say."

"Why not?"

"We were told not to." Here, Drago intervened, sensing the tension rising as Dan failed to answer their questions to their standards. T.K. growled lowly, not high enough for anyone to hear...anyone but Drago, that is. The Pyrus Bakugan sent the blonde a frigid glare and allowed his green gaze to roam the room at random. Hardly any actually _met _his slitted eyes, causing a self-satisfied smirk to light his features. Tuning back into the conversation, he found the annoying blonde was, once again, bothering his Brawler.

"Leave. Him. Alone." Drago snarled, and the blonde sent him a slightly angry look, though it _was _tinged with slight fear, and refrained from speaking. Dan sent him a smile and took a breath.

"If you don't mind, we'll be leaving now!" Dan chirped over his shoulder and he and Drago headed to the door. Almost instantly, the Digimon blocked their path and the 'destined's voices rose in protest. Gennai stepped in the two's way with a polite smile on his face.

"Won't you stay?" he offered, though both dragon and human could see he wanted something. The bracelet, perhaps? Or more information? Drago almost snapped, but held himself in check as Dan dealt with the annoying man.

"No, thanks but we have places to go. Maybe we'll see you around?" the way the small brunette said it made it known that he was probably hoping they never met again, but the others politely ignored it, for the most part at least. Gennai made one last gamble, snatching at the boy's arm, only to miss as Drago yanked him out of the way, placing his own body between Dan and everybody in the room. All the rooms occupants stared in shock at the almost _burning _toxic green eyes of the angry dragon.

Those eyes proved what the Digidestined and Gennai had forgotten; Drago was not human. He had sentience, but his instincts were that of a beast. _He was a dragon_. And not a fairytale dragon, but a deadly creature with a severe case of over protectiveness and the strength to back it up.

Dan placed a calming hand on his partners shoulder and everyone watched in awe at the visual effect his mere touch garnered from the other. Drago's eyes softened, and his tense posture relaxed. Not by much, he was still in the midst of unfamiliar territory, but he relaxed nonetheless. "Let's go." The brunette murmured and they made their way outside. Not one person or Digimon attempted to stop them, and they watched, frozen, as the two strange people (well, a person and a dragon/Digimon/person) disappeared.

When they had gotten a fair distance away, Dan turned to Drago with his 'listen-to-me-or-else' expression and waited. Before long, the redhead turned exasperated green eyes to the smaller boy. "Yes?"

"Do you think it would be a good idea for us to try and get the bracelet to transform you into your..." he searched his memory for the words the Celestial Angel had used when they met. "...Rookie form?" Drago pondered it for a moment.

"Let's try it. But if I do not deem my...'Rookie' form capable enough, I retain the right to transform into one of my other forms." Dan nodded in agreement. They focussed, and a moment later, Dan was hiding his laughter in his hands. Drago was a dragon...a three foot, furry red dragon with green eyes, and golden symbols written across his body. All-in-all, he was adorable. The chibi dragon fumed as he inspected his form and turned angry green eyes on his still laughing brawler. "Dan, Champion form. Now." Even his _voice _was cute. Dan's head bobbed up and down as he tried, and failed, to hold back the chuckles.

"oh-okay." He managed to gasp out. Another focussing session...or three (Dan couldn't stop laughing) and Drago was standing before him in his more intimidating form from before. He snorted at the brunette, before lunging forward and deftly flipping the twelve year old onto his shoulders. Red wings, accented with burning gold, flapped as he rose into the air. After the initial shock of suddenly not being on the ground, Dan was whooping in excitement as his partner amused himself by twisting and spiralling, dancing not through but with the air currents like only those born to fly could. The land stretched out beneath them, and the two headed off into the slowly darkening sky, to find something called a 'Digiport'.


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness, Fire and Hope: Chapter Five

**Yolah everybody! Sorry I haven't updated inna while, got stuff going on. Family stuff, bitchy best friend stuff, the usual. I have decided to dedicate this chapter to **Nai Light**, because he/she (sorry, I don't know…) reminded me that I actually needed to write the next chapter…so three cheers for them!**

**Hip hip HURRAY! (x3) yeah im lazy, so? Anyway, hope this is as good or better than the previous chapters, and if u review just to tell me how horrible this is, don't bother. I don't care if you want to make me feel bad because u cant do something, or feel unfulfilled. I like writing, and will do so no matter what you do to try & make me stop. For all those who liked/favorited/alerted/reviewed me/my story, THANK YOU! U are awesome and amazing, and the reason I'm still writing this enjoy!**

**Dan and Drago enter the Human world!...maybe ;)**

The Pyrus dragon and his Brawler flew for hours, scouring the lands for the portal into the Human realm. **"Dan, do you know what a 'Digiport' looks like?" **Drago asked the brunette, who shrugged with a rueful smile.

"Actually, I thought you did…"The dragon snorted, almost laughing. Dan smacked his back lightly, causing the Pyrus type to spiral into a steep dive in retaliation. Dan whooped in delight as he clung tighter to his partners back. As the dragon levelled out, coming into a smooth landing, the brown eyed boy slid off his back with a barely distinguishable pout on his lips.

"**Dan, how are we going to get out of this realm if neither of us know how to get to their human world and we are unable to return home until the danger has passed?" **Dan laughed nervously.

"Uh…I didn't think of that…I guess we could go back and ask one of the people we met back there?" he offered, smiling sheepishly up at the intimidating (to everyone _except _Dan) dragon. With a long-suffering sigh, Drago offered his back to the human and they took off once again into the darkening skies.

**_-Minutes after Dan and Drago left-_-With the DigiDestined-_**

Yolei, Kari, TK, Davis and Cody stared in shock at the doorway the travelers had disappeared out. The purple haired girl growled slightly, clenching her fists. The other 'Destined prepared for one of her famous explosions, and waited. "How dare he! And that dragon/human thing just…just…arrggg!" the rest of her rant was under her breath in angered whispers. Kari turned to Gennai, who was staring out the door in what she could only call contemplation.

"Um…Gennai?" she asked, seeing the others gazes also on the older man. Gennai turned to face the Chosen, and they were shocked so see how old he looked. Tired eyes met their gazes and they felt themselves shrink under the scrutiny.

"Yes, Kari?" came the reply. For a moment, no one spoke before the chosen of Light gathered her brother's crest, courage, to herself.

"Who were they?" Kari was shocked at her own question. She didn't mean to ask that first, it just slipped out! As if sensing her thoughts, Gennai laughed slightly.

"I don't know much more than you, at the moment. Neither seemed inclined to say much about themselves, and I felt that if I pried they would leave. They are from a different dimension, one of four, and have been brought here by someone of great power. That is the extent of my knowledge so far." The children were surprised, Gennai didn't know! The idea was a foreign one, as Gennai had held almost all the answers during the first adventure, and was proving reliable to the second generation.

"Then…we need to talk to someone who does." TK spoke, voice strong. The others met his gaze squarely and nodded decisively, almost in unison. "Let's go!" the blonde bearer of hope was grinning now, confident in their ability to find someone who knew, well, _anything_ about Dan and Drago. As they headed to the door, a noise from outside, like a loud 'thump', drew their attention. Racing outside, their jaws dropped as a sight they thought they would never see was presented before them.

Dan raised one hand in a half wave, the other holding a very irate Drago in Rookie form. "Heya!" he chirped, now using both arms to restrain the pissed dragon. The Digidestined, their partners and Gennai were stunned into silence.

"Is that...Drago?" Davis voiced, blinking slowly. "He's...a lot smaller now." At his words, the Pyrus snarled wordlessly and attempted a lunge at the burgundy-haired male. Veemon stepped protectively in front of his chosen, causing Drago to 'puff up' like a cat and growl. Dan smacked his head lightly in response, and Veemon laughed openly, causing the entire thing to start again. And again. And again, until Davis snatched up his blue and white partner and stepped back.

"Yeah. This is Drago's Rookie form. Cute huh?" Dan seemed oblivious to the rising tension between his partner and...everyone...as he spoke. Drago grumbled under his breath, glaring at everyone.

"I am _not_ cute." The small red dragon hissed, and the Chosen stared in disbelief. His voice was just _adorable_! Kari and Yolei giggled, barely resisting the urge to snuggle the furry creature, even as he attempted to burn holes through them with his gaze. TK, Cody and Davis were just plain surprised that someone(thing?) that looked so _scary _in both human and Champion forms could be so...so..._cute_!

Dan laughed sheepishly as he ducked his head slightly. "Um...do any of you know what a 'Digiport' looks like?" All the eyes were on him, and only one pair, Drago's, looked proud that his Brawler had actually asked without having to be reminded. The other's just looked dumbfounded.

"You..don't know what a Digiport is?" TK's voice was incredulous. Dan flushed lightly and snapped back, a little harsher than intended.

"In case you forgot, we aren't from here. Don't expect us to know everything _you _do." It was TK's turn to blush, and he nodded.

"Sorry...I forgot. We haven't experienced anyone like you two before. A Digiport is a portal from the Digiworld to the Human world, in the shape of a TV." Dan grinned again and began to walk away. Cries of protest rang out behind him before a hand clasped around his arm. Drago, freed from Dan's grasp, lunged and tore the offending appendage off before anyone had time to speak.

"Don't. Touch. Dan." Each word was punctuated with a step forward. Kari, the one who touched Dan, stepped back, hands in the air and an innocent look on her face. Dan blinked, turning around to see Drago, in all his three foot, fuzzy glory, standing between the Digidestined and himself.

"Drago, let's go. I'm tired and we need to find a place to stay before nightfall." With a last, lingering glare Drago turned and followed after Dan.

"Wait!" All eyes locked on Davis. "You don't have anywhere to go, right? Stay with one of us!" The suggestion was met with the 'destined's approval, and Dan looked contemplative.

"No. Dan, we can find our own way around. Remember, no one else gets involved. We can take care of ourselves, you know." The twelve year old nodded, looking more confident.

"Drago and I appreciate the offer," Drago snorted, and was consequently shushed by Dan. "But we are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves. Thanks for your help." Dan and Drago closed their eyes for a brief moment, and when the light faded, human Drago stood next to Dan. With not even a glance, the two headed off into the brush, leaving the Digidestined, Gennai and the Digimon standing in silence.

**AANNDD SCENE! Well, hope that was worth the wait! ^_~ c ya next time loyal readersz!**


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness, Fire and Hope: Chapter Six

**Dudes and Dude-chics! Hello and welcome to the story! I hope you like it and enjoy this chapter...does any1 else think my writing quality deteriorates every chapter? Its weird...anyway, ENJOY! AND THANK YOU **Nai Light** again for reminding me about this story...I have a short attention span...oops? HAV FUN READING THIS EVERYONE!**

**Oh, and if any of the information is incorrect, let me know! I haven't watched/read anything about these fandoms 4 awhile...**

**Social Services?**

Dan and Drago had found a TV portal, and had been in the Digidestined human realm for around a week. That week was spent getting a job, and finding a place to stay. As Dan woke, a knock sounded at the door of their apartment. Blinking, he walked over and opened it. "Hello...?" a lady with blonde hair pulled back in a bun and sharp emerald eyes, wearing a dress skirt and dark gray shirt and holding a clipboard.

"Hello. Are you Daniel Kuso?" Dan yawned, nodding absently. "My name is Mrs. Orimotou. I would like to speak to your guardian, a Mr. Draco Kuso?" Dan nodded again, turning his body.

"Drago! Door!" he yelled, not admitting the woman into their home. Soon, a bleary-eyed redhead came around the corner. His gaze sharpened as he took in the scene. Standing directly behind his charge, cool green eyes surveyed those of a lighter shade.

"Are you Draco Kuso?" Drago nodded slightly, eyes still hard.

"I am afraid that we are at a disadvantage here. You know us, but we don't know you." Mrs. Orimotou seemed slightly flustered as Drago locked his gaze on her. Both males detected a slightly blush on her pale cheeks. Dan shoved Drago back a step, allowing the woman in.

The threesome sat on the couches, and Drago fixed his penetrating gaze on the newcomer once again. "Explain your reasons for coming, if you please." Mrs. Orimotou nodded, fixing her skirt and taking a breath.

"I work for Child Services, and it has come to our attention that Daniel, though he is a minor, is not enrolled in school. I have come to remedy that. Which school will he be attending?" Dan and Drago exchanged worried looks, before the doorbell rang once again. Dan got up and walked over, opening it with a cautious air. One the other side was a blonde male, with brilliant blue eyes and a smirk. He handed Dan some papers.

"Sorry it took so long for the adoption papers to come through. Dan, have fun with Draco!" Both dimensional travelers blinked, uncomprehending looks on both faces. The male smiled before leaning close to Dan. "You know me as Seraphimon. This contains everything you will need to live here or as long as you stay. Your school is the same as the Digidestined, Odaiba Middle, so make friends!" and he was gone. Dan closed the door and walked back to his spot, handing the papers to Mrs. Orimotou on the way. Sitting next to Drago, he whispered the circumstances into the elders' ear. Comprehension dawned, and he smirked.

"Wonderful. You get to go to school!" Dan glared, though it looked more like an angry pout to Drago. Mrs. Orimotou coughed to attract their attention.

"Well, these seem in order. He will start Monday, then?" though phrased as a question, both males could tell it was most definitely not an option to refuse. Dan grumbled, but agreed with a nod and watched sullenly as Drago let the lady out and returned to the living room. Dan looked up pleadingly.

"Are you actually going to make me go? We can't just disappear into the Digiworld? I thought that I could get _away_ from school in this place, not go to another!" Drago laughed at his Brawler's antics and turned around, calling over his shoulder as he went.

"Dan, we go supply-shopping tomorrow okay?" The brunette nodded dismally and turned his back to the dragon, flicking between TV channels absently.

"Hey Drago?" the boy asked, getting an encouraging look in reply. "What are we going to eat?" The redhead blinked, stumped.

"Uh...food?" he offered. Dan laughed before, as one, they spoke.

"Pizza it is."

**Scene Change**

Two days later, Dan was being woken for his first day at his new school. Groaning, the twelve year old swatted Drago's hands away, before the older man just grabbed his blankets...and pulled. Hard. Dan yelped as the warmth was ripped away and opened one brown eye, glaring at the redhead. "I do not want to go." He stated, attempting to slip back into his dreams.

Drago finally resorted to grabbing him around his waist and physically dragging the twelve year old to the table. He placed food before the boy, who ate quickly on a sort of autopilot, and then proceeded to get him ready for school.

They walked the few blocks to Odaiba Middle with few mishaps (Dan attempted to run twice) and ran into Yolei, Cody and T.K. on the way. "Dan! Drago!" the blonde called, running up with the other two following behind at a more sedate pace. Drago glowered as his partner chatted with the other three the last block and a half to the school.

When they arrived at the building, it was found that Dan shared their homeroom, and he was put near the back of the room, a few seats down and back from the three chosen. Dan rested his chin on his hand, and drifted off into dreamland.

He came forcefully back to earth as the teacher slammed a book into his desk. Startled, he lunged out of his chair in the opposite direction, every muscle tense as his eyes checked the room for a threat. Dan blinked as he realized the situation, and sat down with a red face, ducking his head. "Sorry." He muttered.

The teacher was far from satisfied, but let it go as it was the brunette's first day. "Pay more attention, Mr. Kuso." Dan nodded amidst the snickers of his new classmates.

**Later**

Dan was grabbed by the arm after school by non-other than T.K. Takeshi. He was lead to the school's computer lab and surrounded. Tensing, he looked for a route of escape in case things went south, and decided the easiest way would be through Cody or Kari.

Yolei clearing her throat. "We want answers, and fast." The others shot her a Look, which the purple haired girl easily ignored. Dan sat in silence, mulling over which answer to give them.

"Answers for what?" he asked innocently, grinning internally as Yolei growled, steamed. T.K. looked almost like he was going to intervene, but Kari held him back. Cody stood off to the side a little, and Davis had yet to show.

"Why you came here, for one. Also, uh, _everything_ maybe?" Her voice bit like frost, but Dan was unaffected.

"No." And with that parting statement, he walked out of the lab and home, leaving behind three dumbstruck preteens and one very angry purple haired girl.

**Yay! Until the next chapter...which will hopefully get more exciting! Should Dan & Drago tell them? Or not? Well, u wont know till i post! byeeee**


	7. Chapter 7

Darkness, Fire and Hope: Chapter Seven

**OOOOOHHHHHHmigawd I am sorry i didn't update sooner! Lotsa stuff happening but its no excuse...wait yeah it is. I do have a life so updates r gunna b random and stuff...yes, even during summer. I swear summer is busier then school days! O_o what the heck? Oh well, enjoy this chapter! And could one or two of u send a review if i don't update soon enough? Thanksss!haha read and enjoy ;)**

**Should We...?**

Dan slipped away from school, meeting Drago by the front gates. "Hey!" the brunette called, waving his arms to catch the others' attention.

His partner saw him and turned with a relieved expression. "For a moment I thought you had been kidnapped or something!" he said, only half joking. Dan shrugged with a slight laugh.

"I, uh, kinda was..." he trailed off, seeing Drago's slightly wary look before it changed to comprehension and finally slight anger mixed with annoyance. He was quick to put a hand on the older man's arm before he ran off to do something Dan was better off _not_ knowing about. "Waoh calm down Drago! I got this! They didn't get a single word out of me!" he grinned, suddenly looking a lot younger then he actually was. Drago sighed and relaxed, knowing his younger partner wasn't going to let him do anything...at least, not yet.

"Do you want to see if we can figure out how to use the little power I got from the Core?" Dan asked, excited at the very thought of being able to _do_ something he considered worthwhile (School was so far off that list, it was in another galaxy).

Drago looked at him with a familiar expression before nodding once. Dan grinned harder. "To the computer!" he yelled, dragging the redhead along by his arm. Unknown to either transdimensional, a pair of glowing green eyes watched them from above. A smirk lit upon a shadowed face before words were whispered to the winds and carried off without being heard. "Soon...it begins." The air went still as the unknown disappeared and the two below continued unknowingly towards the final stage, set and waiting.

**Damn thats short...but it was such a good cliffhanger I couldn't resist! Next update **_**should**_** be faster...but ya never know! :/** **I will try not to forget but no promised!**


	8. Chapter 8

Darkness, Fire and Hope: Chapter Eight

**Daaang its been awhile huh? Been busy, because lives outside of computers have recently been discovered! Isn't that cool? We can survive offline! Haha anyway..oops? really need 2 remember that i am writing a story and cant just..stop for months at a time...but i probably wont :/ oh well. Random, unreliable updates it is! Hopefully ill update every 3 weeks or so unless **_**real life **_**interferes but whatever. Read on and enjoy!**

Dan's eyes opened as the brunette returned to awareness. He let out a groan and rolled over in an attempt to sleep some more but was jolted awake. It was cold. And damp. His apartment was neither, so _where was he_? The Brawler looked around in confusion as he attempted to figure out where he had ended up. Looking around, the only thing within sight was stone walls and a matching floor. The ceiling was too high to be seen in the fading light coming through the single small window and the longer he sat on the ground the more confused he got. His eyes narrowed as he strained to remember how he had arrived in his current position.

_Dan and Drago had woken earlier than normal for a Saturday. The reason? They were going on an adventure, to explore the Digital World (Dan was bored). After getting ready, they (Drago) had packed a backpack full of necessities such as rope, bandages, a flashlight, extra clothes, a blanket and some food and water and they headed out._

_The two inter-dimensional travelers walked to Dan's temporary school in near-silence and slipped in through a side door with a crappy lock. They made their way to the computer lab only to freeze as the five people already in the room went quiet as they were noticed. Dan broke the awkward silence first. "Uhm...hi?" Kari sent him a slight smile, T.K. and Cody nodded, and Yolei outright glared._

"_Hey guys!" Kari chirped. "Are you going to the Digiworld too? We should go together!" the Child of Light failed to see the looks her companions shot at each other as she continued to smile at Dan. Drago let out a low growl of annoyance, but before he could speak Yolei burst out._

"_You can't be serious!" Kari glared lightly at the other girl._

"_I am! We are the only people they know here! Would it kill you to be nice?" The simple greeting had devolved into a verbal battle. Dan and Drago sidled over to T.K. and Dan whispered in his ear quietly._

"_Do you know how to open the Gate thingy?" T.K., surprised to see the other boy actually _talking_ willingly to him, nodded. Grinning, Dan dragged him to a nearby terminal, Drago following close behind. After a few minutes the Digiport was up and running. Dan went to open it, but was stopped as T.K. grabbed his arm._

"_Mind if I come with?" he smiled sheepishly, motioning over his shoulder at the bickering girls. Dan smirked back._

"_Think you can handle it?" they shared a laugh and the three went through, the gate shutting silently behind them. _

He couldn't remember anything after that. _We must have been captured...by who? _Brown eyes widened as he realized he was alone. Where was Drago? T.K.? Why was he the only one here? The brunette's musings were cut short as the thick wooden door opened with barely a creak. Standing in the doorway was a black haired, tall man with sharp gray-blue eyes. He smirked at Dan and motioned with one hand.

Dan pondered for a second, but stubbornly refused to move, daring the man to make him. The grin widened and the man motioned once more, but not to him. A woman with dark blue hair streaked with lighter and matching eyes. She stood by the door as Dan's first visitor walked towards him. Dan felt his eyes narrow at the way he walked, like a predator. He moved like he had every right card and had snuck a peek at yours.

Once he got close, he leaned in. "Don't you want to see the others?" Dan's brown eyes shot open and he barely restrained himself from striking his face. The man motioned again, and Dan finally moved. He followed the man to the door and out, the woman falling in behind him. The preteen was led into a larger, brighter room. His eyes lit up.

"_Drago!"_ Said redhead spun and caught an armful of brunette as Dan wrapped his arms around his partner. "Are you guys okay?" The question was directed at Drago and the blonde sitting behind him with a concerned expression. T.K. nodded and Drago outright ignored his question, choosing instead to check Dan for any injuries.

Their reunion was cut short as a Digimon swept into the room. Clawed hands and feet, blue-purple skin, reddish fur on his chest, upper arms and upper legs. It had purple wings with red claws, two large horns sticking up out of an apelike face twisted in a snarl. Daemon.

Drago stepped in front of the two boys protectively and bared his unimpressive teeth. "_Back. Off._" Daemon laughed darkly.

"And who's going to make me? You're human right now little dragon." At this, Dan perked up. He closed his eyes and started focussing. Drago sensed a tingle in his bracelet and focussed his own energy after realizing what it meant.

The redhead's form was engulfed in red and white light. It grew larger until a loud roar shook the walls around them. From the cloud came a reptilian head with one horn arching from the dragons snout. Intelligent green eyes glinted in the light, surrounded by red scales with a few gold ones creating random patterns as they ran down his body. Four powerful legs and a pair of large red wings, equipped with a single claw at the tip, he was the picture of fury. A long red tail tipped with a gold spike at the end whipped viciously back and forth as Drago bared his long sharp white teeth at the enemy. Dan grabbed T.K. by the arm and hauled him into the hollow on Drago's back where neck met wings. The dragon was larger than Daemon, and his servants scattered as Drago lashed out with one clawed foot. The reptilian creature huffed in satisfaction at the chaos he had caused and turned to the wall.

One strike of his tail devastated the crappy stones and Drago calmly walked out through the large hole, Dan laughing on his back and T.K. stared in shock. _Strong... _The dragon continued on his justified rampage, completely focussed on annihilating every inch of the cursed place.

**_-Other Digidestined-_ **

Kari and Yolei's argument had finally wound down to a close and the girls had made up. Upon this, however, they realized that Drago, Dan _and _T.K. had vanished into thin air. Cody, standing quietly by this entire time, told them that the boys had left for the Digiworld ages ago. Yolei, feeling herself getting riled up all over again, instantly ordered a charge and retrieve mission. Davis had decided that a few minutes after the three had disappeared, but had been ignored and headed off on his own. Cody attempted to tell Yolei and Kari, but they had already entered the Digiport so he merely sighed and followed.

They had walked for ages, searching and calling but the only one they found was Davis. Two hours into the search, Kari was getting worried. They came to the crest of another hill and froze at the sight presented. Ahead of them stood a black obsidian castle...crumbling. Dust formed clouds around the majority of the building and even from the distance the four were at they could here screams, roars and...was that laughter?

As they watched in shock, a large red dragon relieved the building of most of its remaining ceiling, leaping into the sky with a cry of triumph. The fours' Digimon took up protective stances before their respective Chosen, but found it unnecessary as the dragon got closer. On its back were two familiar figures; Dan and T.K., which meant the dragon had to be..

"Drago?" Davis spoke with an awed voice. "Wow! So cool!" The red beast landed with earthshaking power and the two boys disembarked. Kari ran to T.K. and flung her arms around him.

"Are you okay? What happened?" She was almost frantic, seeing blood seeping from his hairline, dying blonde locks crimson. Dan, beside the Chose of Hope, frowned as he too saw the injury.

"Musta gotten hit with a chunk of ceiling huh?" They shared a grin and look that left the rest confused and feeling a bit left out.

"We missed all the fun!" Davis was not happy, Dan, Drago and T.P. got everything cool! T.K. raised an eyebrow.

"If you count kidnapping as fun..." The other Digidestined were shocked.

"Kidnapping?!" Both boys nodded, expressions grave.

"Some Digimon named Daemon...his minions were weird. Never spoke." Dan tilted his head as he spoke, some forgotten thought on the edge of his conscious.

"Minions? Oh you mean the strange not-Digimon-but-were?" Everyone turned to Drago as he spoke. "They smelled funny...not entirely Digimon, but not human either." Dan and T.K. exchanged another look, saying they would talk later. Only Cody caught it, and he decided it was their business.

"We should go." T.K. said abruptly. "Eventually, they'll come after us, and we should be long gone by then." Dan, Kari, Cody and Drago nodded in agreement. Yolei looked mutinous and Davis was much happier with staying for a fight. Dan turned to Drago, giving him a pointed look. The dragon sighed, but nodded anyways.

The two focussed and Drago shrank once again into human form. The journey back to the gate took much less time, but they were shocked upon seeing it. The TV portal had been smashed. Destroyed. All that remained was a pile of busted tech.

"No..." Yolei voiced their feelings. "we're stuck here?!"

**Chapter: done ;) until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Darkness, Fire and Hope: Chapter Nine

**Heyhey! Im updating! Be amazed...and grateful ;) totally forgot i was writing this for...a week? Two? Oh well, i remembered! So read on and enjoy :D**

They had been stuck in the Digital World for hours, with every TV portal they saw having been smashed into oblivion. Dan and Drago were the only ones not even slightly depressed, with Kari and T.K. being the least after them. The four had experience with being trapped in an alternate dimension, after all. Yolei and Cody seemed the most shocked, and Yolei had finally sat down and refused to move until she got a rest. Davis, it seemed, was still stuck in the 'no school, no sister, no curfew/bedtime' stage and was dancing around happily, but with a strange expression.

T.K. sidled up to sit next to Dan, the rest eyeing him jealously for being seemingly accepted by the aloof pair, and whispered in his ear. "Do you think it was Daemon?" Dan gave a distracted nod in response, something tingling on the edge of his senses, like an annoying fly you _just couldn't find_. Drago broke the near silence with a light growl, eyes going sharp as his entire body went stiff. Without missing a beat, Dan and Drago both focused and transformed Drago into his Champion form once again. As soon as the red light died down, a shape hurtled out of the bushes and tackled Davis to the dirt. Soon, more followed and everyone except Drago had been pinned. Said dragon let out an angry snarl, baring his teeth in warning. The small creatures jittered back, seemingly unafraid.

They found out why when a Knightmon stepped out of the bushes. It smirked at Drago, before bursting into action without a second to spare. "_Berserk Sword!_" The attack struck Drago in the side and he roared with renewed anger and pain. Before the large dragon could attempt to move, another _Berserk Sword_ slammed into his other side. On the ground, Dan was wriggling furiously, only to be cuffed in the head in momentarily stunned, leaving Drago unable to digivolve to a higher level.

Davis, whose partner was actually not captured (Veemon had been playing in the trees) slowly reached for his Digivice. His hand closed around the device and he focused his energy, calling out to Veemon. "Lets go, buddy! Digivolution time!" A light shot from the D3 and into the undergrowth. Veemon was engulfed in blue and when it faded, a new Digimon had taken the place of the small blue and white one.

"Raidramon!" He snarled, flinging Davis's captors of him with one practiced movement. The boy left onto his back and they quickly freed the rest. Yolei, Cody, T.K. and Kari all held up their own D3's and their Digimon lit up with their power as well. Hawkmon became Aquilamon, Armadillomon changed into Digmon, Patamon transformed into Angemon and Gatomon was now Angewoman . The five joined Drago in battle and soon were hard-pressed themselves to avoid the swift Digimon. Drago, needing a break though he would never admit it, and landed with earth-shaking force next to a still slightly dizzy Dan, who smiled. They sat for a moment before startled cries broke the stillness, and four Digidestined Digimon lay on the dirt in Rookie form, their partners staring in surprised shock as Knightmon crowed with triumph above them.

Dan and Drago felt themselves tense; the way the Digimon was acting reminded them of someone, an old enemy. Dan's eyes lit up with fire, and he smirked slowly. Beside him, Drago also felt the flames of battle rise within him and he crouched in anticipation.

"Hey, buddy; you wanna see what your Ultimate form looks like?" Drago rumbled his assent and together they focussed on the well of power deep within them, the bond connecting Brawler to Bakugan. The Knightmon, which had been advancing slowly towards the Chosen, paused as an angry red painted the sky and the ground shook. All eyes turned to Dan and Drago as the Bakugan turned Digimon became engulfed in deep red. A blast of pure energy shot out in a circle around the two and everyone was hard-pressed to stay on their feet as pure _power_ pressed down on them.

As the light died, the watchers gasped. Drago was smaller than before, with tightly folded blood-red wings decorated with lightly embossed silver. His body was sinewy with a long tail that ended in a fancy looking silvery-blue spike. His head rested on a slender neck and was slightly pointed, with an elongated snout covered in delicate red scales. Two bat-wing shaped ears rested in front of a pair of metallic, sharp horns and his sharp green eyes peered out from silver scales. He stood on four legs, all of which ended on four-toed feet with sharp looking silver claws. His underbelly was a slightly paler red, and had larger scales. He bared pointed teeth in a snarl and took to the sky.

The Chosen heard laughter and looked to Dan, who stood tall and with a cocky smirk pasted on his features. "Go get him partner!" The Brawler crowed, lifting one hand in a 'V' for victory. Drago flung himself at the Knightmon from above, and the Ultimate could barely dodge, let alone strike back. Unnoticed, silver had replaced the normal brown in Dan's eyes, and he was radiating the same power as Drago. Unnoticed, that is, except for one. Angemon, who was still fighting, had seen and soon T.K. noticed as well.

"Dan...?" the Chosen child waved his arm in front of the other boy, who blinked. Looking, T.K. saw that whatever had happened was over and Dan was back to normal. Coming back to reality, both boys shouted out as an attack connected and Angemon was sent careening into Drago, the weight pushing both to the ground. With muffled groans both Digimon were back on their feet and ready to fight. Angemon and Drago exchanged a look, and Dan laughed again. When T.K. sent him a confused look, he explained.

"I know that look. Drago has an idea." T.K. shared the others elation and the two were oblivious to the looks being shot their way by the rest of the group.

Yolei snorted. "When did they become best friends?" Cody and Kari shrugged, and all three pairs of eyes were on the two laughing a short distance away.

Angemon, implementing his part in the plan, allowed the attack to strike him into the dirt. Feigning exhaustion, he didn't get up and Drago engaged the enemy alone. When a short amount of time had passed, long enough for Knightmon to forget about his 'downed' opponent, Angemon struck from behind. "_Hand of Fate!_" the attack blasted into Knightmon, and he knew he had lost. Slowly deleting, the Knightmon just cackled, high and insane and the sound persisted until the last vestiges of data had vanished in the wind, on its way to Primary Village to be reformatted and reborn. Drago and Angemon lowered themselves to the ground, and both were enveloped one again in light. When it died, Patamon and Drago Rookie form were revealed. Annoyed, the dragon looked pointedly at Dan, who giggled (though he will later deny he ever made such a sound. _Ever_) and called upon the power. Drago, now human, was much happier...and more intimidating.

Hopeing the excitement was over, they continued their search for a Digiport, or a place to spend the night that was creeping up fast on the group.

**Chapter= complete. Sorry if the fight scene sucked...no practice ^_^" ehehe...until next time, Adieu!**


	10. Chapter 10

Darkness, Fire and Hope: Chapter Ten

**Hey everyone! Been awhile hasn't it? Anyways since life is apparently taking a break from bothering me, I give you the next chapter!**

Hours after the battle, the group was sleeping in a good sized clearing with Drago and Patamon taking the third watch of the night. A fire crackled in the background, courtesy of said Bakugan-turned-Digimon, and the world seemed to stand still. Drago yawned and Patamon echoed him a moment later.

"Hey Drago," the small bat-pig creature looked at the other. "How did you know that Knightmon was coming before the rest of us?" The dragon gave sharp grin in return before answering.

"Instincts. I come from a place full of creatures like the ones found here, and some are malicious and will attack. Dan and I have also been traveling to protect that place and his home, honing my battle instincts as well as awakening his." Patamon looked into the dragon's fierce green eyes, seeing pain and loss mixed with pride, and slight bloodlust hidden deep but still within view. He shivered, and Drago looked at him in slight concern.

"Are you all right?" before the smaller could answer, a pair of loud snores broke the still air as Davis and Dan simultaneously rolled over and drifted into an even deeper sleep. Patamon cracked a grin and giggled slightly as Drago sighed and shook his head.

**_**)Timeskip: Next morning, bright and **_**early**_**(**_**

Dan yelped as he was unceremoniously flung from his bedding and onto Davis. The two crashed into T.K. and ended in a pile of limbs and the pre-teen version of cursing up a storm. Yolei, Kari, Cody and most of the Digimon (plus one Dragon) burst into laughter. Patamon nudged Hawkmon and pointed to Veemon, still sleeping, with one stubby leg/foot/claw(?). Gatomon followed their eyes and smirked.

"GYAAA!" the group jumped as a shriek split the air. From the direction of the river they had settled near came a sopping wet Veemon chasing a laughing Gatomon...until she leapt neatly into Kari's arms and gave him a smug look. Davis, untangled from the other two, fell to the dirt in hysterical laughter only to be jumped on be Veemon who soaked Davis' clothes with dripping water. Dan wandered over to Drago and the two were deep in conversation when T.K. and Patamon sidled up next to them.

"Morning Dan!" T.K. smiled at the other boy who gave one in return. Patamon had flown over to land on Drago's head (Drago, for his part, was standing unnaturally still in an attempt to either keep Patamon from falling off...or make him believe he was sitting on a statue and consequently lose interest and fly off) and didn't look like he would be moving anytime soon.

Yolei and Kari noticed their camaraderie with slightly jealous expressions..._how_ did T.K. gain the mysterious brunette's friendship, let alone his overprotective partners, so damn _fast_?!

"Hey T.K.! Dan! Come on you guys let's get moving already!" Yolei yelled as she and the other three, with their partners, started off. Drago, tough man/dragon that he was, _certainly did not_ let out a very (un)manly laugh before pointing out they were going in the direction that they had came from the day before and therefore should go in the complete opposite direction. Dan and T.K., however, had no such illusions. Hanging off each other, they laughed so hard neither could breathe and so they lost their already precarious balance and collapsed on the dirt.

Yolei and Davis exchanged more-than-slightly annoyed looks while Cody and Kari just nodded and turned around. When the blonde and brunette had gotten a hold of themselves, they finally continued their journey for a portal, or at the very least the reason behind the lack of working ones, so they could _leave_ already.

Around three hours later, all they had to show for their efforts was sore feet and a burning need for food. Yolei was hanging off Kari by now while Davis was groaning every once and a while before him and Veemon lifted their heads and sniffed. "Food..."

The rest of the group's eyes zeroed on their forms and _stared_. "WHERE." Davis snapped out of his food-trance to give Yolei a slightly scared look and sidle away from the girl. Dan laughed, leaning on Drago with a grin on his face.

"Where, Davis?" Kari's voice was quiet but easily heard, even over what seemed to be a budding argument between Davis and Yolei. All eyes were on Davis again, excluding Cody's who was attempting to talk to Dan.

The brunette, seeing him so close, turned to the smaller boy and titled his head slightly. "Hullo." Cody have a nod in response and scrutinized the other boy.

Yolei noticed the absence of her best friend and finally found him next to their enigmatic visitor. Her eyes narrowed, she didn't trust Dan and his partner, not one bit. After a moment of talking, Cody gave a decisive jerk of his head and walked over to Armadillomon. Dan was talking with Drago in low tones, Patamon now perched on Dan's head as T.K. became embroiled in Davis' conversation with Kari.

**Okay so its been awhile and the chapter kind of sucks...but the Writer's Block is strong...for now. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Darkness, Fire and Hope: Chapter Eleven

**Hey readers new and old! I was rereading this and realized that the story seems to be completely made of filler-type chapters...which is only made worse by the fact that I have no idea where I'm going with it... :/ makes for a spastic update schedule and a high possibility of contradicting chapters. Such as chapter one and two giving Dan different ages...to clear that up, hes twelve! THANKS TO THE REVIEWER WHO POINTED THAT OUT TO ME! :D anyways, Ill update again when the plotbunnies kidnap me from the working world ;) enjoy the random!**

The day passed without anything of interest and the group set up camp at the base of an extremely large tree. The exhausted Digidestined and partners had recognized the strip of land they were on and knew it was relatively safe, so they decided not to have watch that night. As partners curled up together and drifted into sleep, shining eyes watched from the shadows.

**_**)Timeskip: A few hours later(**_**

_Laughter, evil and loud, struck him almost physically as the brunette pre-teen collapsed to his knees. "W-what do you want?!" His voice came out far higher than he had hoped and dripped with fear. Shadows writhed on the walls of the white room, replaying death and torture scenes over and over. Unable to stand or look away, he stared with wide eyes as the shadows gained color and life, soon showing his loved ones being mercilessly slaughtered, over and over. Blood sprayed the walls and the laughter of the unknown creature reached into his head and drew thoughts to the surface that should have remained buried forever._

_Something metallic rattles and chains crept across the white floor like snakes, winding up his legs to twine around motionless limbs. He gasped as they clamped tight and struggled for a brief moment before the shadows started gathering in one corner. A vaguely human shape took form and the darkness receded, leaving a beautiful woman behind. Perfectly formed body covered by a blood-red dress, sleek jet black hair dangling in a braid reaching her hips, full pouty lips and absolutely gorgeous deep brown eyes. She glided across the room and knelt before the brunette. He averted his eyes to avoid looking at her but was forced to meet her eyes by one pale hand clutching his chin in a firm grip._

"_Where are you? Please, tell me where you are, child." Her voice crooned, full of pleading and something else. Something...darker. He wanted to tell the goddess before him but found his mouth would not open as that one, unyielding part of his soul _refused _to be taken in. Steel entered dazed eyes and he locked eyes, his suddenly powerful gaze seeming to be looking into her very soul. With a gasp of her own she flung herself away from those eyes and watched with the barest beginnings of fear as he stood, shaking off the previously unbreakable chains like they had been nothing but dust. _

_Brown eyes lit with inner fire. "__**GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"**__ And she went._

Dan sat up with a sharp intake of breath. Instantly, Drago was woken and watched with concern as his partner shivered once, twice, before relaxing slightly as memories returned from the haziness of dreams. "Dan..?" the Dragonoid's voice was barely audible.

The twelve year of gasped, wide eyes finding Drago's barely visible form in the predawn light. "Drago..?" His voice was unnaturally quiet, breath still coming in sharp pants. The dragon slid one arm around his young partners' shoulders.

"Whatever happened, it was just a dream. You're okay." The redhead spoke soothingly as the smaller brunette leaned into his side.

"That's the thing...I don't think it was! It felt so_ wrong_ but not like a dream, or even a nightmare. Just...like something wasn't right. This woman...she wanted to know where I was..." he trailed off, seeing the troubled look gracing his normally calm partner's face. "Drago?" Green eyes met brown and Drago dipped his head slightly.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone touch you." The words, spoken with such conviction, made Dan relax the rest of the way and he nodded sleepily.

"I know...and I'll help you all I can." With that, silence once again enveloped the camp. Eyes, watching unnoticed from the shadows, blinked once and vanished into some of the few remaining patches of darkness as the sun banished the night overhead.

By the time everyone had awoken it was near noon and warm. The Digimon poked their partners, rallying all effort to getting a move on to find a Digital gate. A sudden beeping noise came from Dan's pocket and the brunette pulled out what looked like a sleek black cellphone.

"What the..?" he blinked at the device before holding it up to his ear cautiously. "Hello?"

"Dan!" The brunette yelped as a familiar voice came through the phone.

"_Julie?! What the—how—did you..?" _Laughter came through the speakers as more voices joined the conversation.

"Hey Dan!"

"Dan!"

"How are you doing?"

"How's Vestroia?"

"Hey guys!" Dan was smiling as he motioned Drago over and put the phone on speaker. "Say 'Hi' to Drago!" Said dragon gave his Brawler a look and turned to the phone.

"Hello Brawlers." Gasps came from the tinny speakers.

"Wow! You sound different!" Runo exclaimed, sounds of agreement from the rest being heard as well.

"There was a...situation...that resulted in the change."

"_What kind of situation?_ Like, normal 'bakugan adult puberty' situation or 'oh crap Drago evolve again or we are going to die' situation?" The team spoke as one, with the Bakugan adding their support.

"Uh..somewhere in the middle?" Dan tried, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"We are on our way." Shun's voice was completely neutral, with the underlying steel showing that no was not an option. Dan's eyes went wide.

"Wait! Guys don't—!" they had already hung up. The Pyrus Brawler groaned, flopping to the ground. "I'm _doomed_. Worse than Masquerade and Naga! Oh Drago we aren't going to survive this one!" he moaned dramatically from his prone position.

T.K., nominated their official spokesperson for all manners relating to the newcomers, stepped forwards and knelt on the dewy grass. "Why would they kill you? What's 'Vestroia'?" Brown eyes slid to meet T.K.'s blue.

"My team's going to kill me because they think I'm somewhere else! And Vestroia is...a location...secret!" he groaned again, collapsing onto his back and covering his face with one arm. "_Doomed..._"

The blonde, attempting to cheer up his sort-of-kind-of-maybe friend, patted him on the knee. "Don't worry! It's not like they could get to the Digital World anyways, so you're safe for now!" Drago cracked a grin.

"If anyone can find their way into someplace they really shouldn't, it's the Brawlers. With Alice and Shun backed by Marucho, its only a matter of time before they appear." As if summoned by speak of them, the black device rang again.

Dan held it up to his ear, entire body tense. "Hello..?" he said meekly, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

"_Location._" Oooh...mad Shun was talking in single word sentences. Not good.

"I, uh, can't tell you?" it came out like a question and Dan felt whatever remained of his masculine pride shrivel and die at the prominent squeak present in his tone.

"_**NOW.**_" The brunette winced, his best friend was _mad._

"I'm sorry! Talk to Drago!" he hurriedly shoved the phone at his partner and hid, to the amusement of the onlookers.

"Hello Shun." The transformed Bakugan seemed totally unruffled. "Short version or long one?"

"Make it _fast_." Green eyes rolled.

"Fine. Dan and I woke up in another world, called the Digital World—which has its own Earth reality—and were told by three otherworldly creatures that the Perfect Core left some energy in Dan that was causing him to be a giant target, so they sent the two of us here for his protection. End of story."

The Digidestined, who had been completely forgotten, stared in awe and shock as the answers they had been seeking revealed themselves before their eyes (and ears).

"How do we—" Whatever Shun was saying was cut off as a roar blasted through the air, followed by the ground jolting hard. Dan squinted into the trees.

"Oh _crap_."

**Oh wow I bet you hate me now huh? I'll try to get the next update out faster but I have a job now (WHOO MONEY!) and a car I'm working on (1991 T-Top Firebird baby!), not to mention my Gr.12 year at school which is a hassle by itself...so updates will continue to be **_**very**_** sporadic...any ideas you could give me for this story would be appreciated! I have no idea where I'm going..but itll be a fun ride getting there! ;) till next time.**


End file.
